


Nuktuk's adventures were so much better

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Indulgent, Seriously everyone hated the movie so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Crackfic !New Team Avatar went to the movers, they saw Night Shyamalan's "The Last Airbender" and they didn't like it one bit.





	Nuktuk's adventures were so much better

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that poor excuse of a movie, I hated it with my whole being, and apparently, so does everyone else.  
> Then I thought recently, what if people from the world of Avatar saw this ? They'd be outraged. And, come to think about it, thanks to Varrick it's very possible that they saw a similar "mover".  
> So there you go, pure crack and hate for the film that butchered the franchise, complete with a vendetta !

Korra : Ugh ! I can't believe I paid for this.

Asami : Yeah, Varrick's original movers weren't that exceptional but at least they had the decency to be fun.

Bolin : Oh, come on, Nuktuk was epic ! And _I_ was a more realistic Water Tribe warrior than this spineless idiot... What was his name again ? Soak-ah ?

Korra : Tell me about it. You saw their Katara ? She's so useless and dumb, no way that weakling could have been part of the original Team Avatar. She doesn't even have the right skin color ! And seriously, who would recognize her without her hairdo ? They even got her necklace wrong !

Mako : I can't believe there's not a single decent firebender ! Come to think about it, that's probably why Zuko didn't have a proper scar either.

Bolin : Good one, Mako ! Oh, oh, and the scene where it takes not one, not two, but _six_ earthbenders to fly a single rock ! Guys, I never felt more insulted.

Korra : There wasn't a single bending movement they got right. Or name, for what it's worth.

Mako : Every single principle of bending was... well, bended. Like firebenders unable to produce their own fire, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Oh, well, except for Iroh, who suddenly remembers he's a dragon and shoots fire out of nowhere while everyone pees himself.

Asami : And the special effects were awful ! The fire was wrong enough but I wouldn't have guessed I'd ever be scared of a flying bison.

Korra : Oh, talking about airbenders, have you seen Aang's tattoos ? Tenzin would get into such a rage if he saw them !

Mako : He'd have a whole lot of reasons to do so...

Bolin : Aren't those tattoos sacred or something ?

Korra : Totally. Remember the arrow the flying bisons have on their head ? They're revered as the first airbenders, so the air nomads wear similar designs to honor them.

Asami : I'll have to get to Jinora for a more precise reference but I'm pretty sure some of the events were mixed... There was a play about the first Team Avatar back then on Ember Island, and though it was old school fire nation propaganda, even _they_ managed to get the correct timeline.

Bolin : There's no Toph ! They forgot the metalbending hero Toph Beifong ! Argh !

Korra : What about the Kyoshi Warriors ? Come on, they became the Firelord's elite guard after the war, you can't just forget those girls !

Mako : Didn't they say that Sozin's comet was three years away, too, instead of _three months_ ? That would have given them plenty of time. And what was that last scene with Azula ? Do you think they'll make another mover ?

Korra : Uh... No way. Guys, I think I have a job for the new Team Avatar. Wanna pay a visit to that Night Shyamalan ? Mr Storybender needs a new house.

Bolin, Mako : Hell yeah !

Asami : That's my girl.

Korra : Avatar duty, restoring balance to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was giggling all the way writing this, I need to know if I'm the only one.  
> Comments and reviews appreciated !


End file.
